The Urban Gamer
by Master of the elements
Summary: In the world of urban rivalz there are a lot of strange powers but one of then it's the strongest among all. And that it's... The Gamer.


-Chapter One-

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"Game description"

"[Ability]"

-Clint High school-

If you were to describe Trevor Kindlein in one word it would be genius. Why? Well he did have a 230 IQ but what made him special was his Photographic Memory and analyzing abilities.

Trevor could make a workable strategy in 3 seconds, or more but that's depends on the odds.

But the odd thing was that he didn't demonstrate it. He had average grades, didn't play sports or participated in any clubs whatsoever.

Why? For one he lived in Clint city; Home of various supernatural things and battle field for the various clans that resided in it, so being a super genius may get the attention of one or more clans, he was fine if the Skeelz though since they were only a school that fought against other clans if they messed with one of them (kind of like X-men in his opinion).

He was also afraid because if they didn't want to recruit him they would certainly want to kill him, and being able to make a workable strategy didn't mean he had the strength to fight even a small-fry from any of the clans.

But right now he was confused. He just woke up, stretched and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. What he saw in the reflection confused him.

Trevor Kindlein Lv6

So yeah he was extremely confused.

"Okay calm down, take a deep breath. So apparently someone gave abilities from that manga 'The Gamer'. Not like there isn't anyone that couldn't" He added the last part in an afterthought.

'So maybe my life just got more interesting' He thought as he smirked.

Two hours later we find Trevor in his room in a deep thought. He already discovered any command that could possibly be in a game and the only one he got where [Inventory], [Stats], [Skills], [Options] and [Map].

In his inventory he only had his clothes (Which were already equipped), his stats on other hand were pretty amazing if he said so himself.

Name: Trevor Kindlein

Profession: High-school Student (The Gamer)

HP:170

MP:400

EXP:3200/6400

Age: 16

Stats

STR: 11

DEX: 13

CON: 11

INT: 33

WIS: 35

LUK: 11

CHR: 11

Description: Genius (+5 INT p/Lv, + 5 WIS p/Lv) Prodigy (+ 15 % Exp gain, + 1 All stats p/Lv)

Clintz:0.00

His skills were very basic:

Gamers Body Lv: MAX (Passive)

Effect: Allows the users body to live exactly like one of a game (Injuries do not show unless said injuries have a special effect)

Gamers Mind Lv: MAX (Passive)

Effect: Allows the user to keep calm and prevents any form of brain damage.

After seeing everything he could; Trevor decided what to do.

"I'm gonna be the strongest." Trevor said darkly as he started to chuckle, then laugh, soon enough he was laughing loudly like a mad scientist.

"SHUT UP! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN IF YOU SKIP SCHOOL BUT AT LEAST DON'T INTERRUPT MY SOAP OPERA TIME!" Trevor's mother shouted from downstairs (AN: She isn't going to be important in this history so I'm not going to describe her.)

"Sorry." Trevor said as he coughed in his 'way to kill the mood mom'

'Okay now what do I do? I obviously need the Instant Dungeon but what if it doesn't exist? Well only one way to find out.'

Searching deep within himself for a few moments Trevor found his mana and channeled to his right hand, it seemed way easier than described in various games but he didn't pay attention to it.

'I want an empty dungeon' As soon as he thought it he felt the world shimmer around him and suddenly a ping sound came to his mind.

[Through a special act a new skill has been created.]

[ID Create (Active) Lv: 1 EXP: 0.00% Mana Cost: 0

The ability to create a space that doesn't interact with the world.

Available Dungeons:

Empty

'Well now I know it works' Trevor thought as he focused on getting out of the ID and another ping appeared as the barrier broke like glass.

[Through a special act a new skill has been created.]

[ID Escape (Active) Lv: 1 EXP: 0.00% Mana cost: 0

The ability to escape a Instant Dungeon

'Okay that was expected, now let's try the Observe.' Trevor looked at his computer and tried to take notice of everything about it. *Ping*

[Through a special act a new skill has been created.]

[Observe (Active) Lv: 1 EXP: 0.00% Mana Cost: 5

The ability to observe a person or object.

'So apparently everything that I do is a skill. Hum. I wonder if I can create a magic skill.' Trevors thought were interrupted by a ping.

Think before you act. Your WIS gains +1

'So I don't necessarily need status points to raise my stats. That will be extremely useful' Trevor thought.

'So what do I do now? I could level up my [ID create] until I get the zombie type dungeon but I don't have anyway to beat except my fists but my physical stats are really low so that's out, I think I will try to create a few magical attacks.' After a few minutes trying to figure it out what he would create he created a empty dungeon.

" Okay so on the [Mana Sphere] all I should need is to create a ball of mana and shot towards my opponent." Trevor brought his hand up and focused on bringing his mana to it and the materializing it.

After 15 minutes he finally created it

[Through a special act a new skill has been created]

[Mana Sphere (Active) Lv: 1 EXP: 0.00% Mana cost: 50]

The ability to throw a ball of pure mana towards your opponent. (Damage escalates with INT)

Range: 10 m

Number of spheres: 1

[Through a special act a new skill has been created]

[Mana Manipulation (Passive) Lv: 1 EXP:0.00%]

The ability to manipulate the mana to do your will.

\- 2% cost to all [Mana] or [Energy] skills

\+ 2% damage to all [Mana] or [Energy] skills

Knowledge is power. Your INT gains +1

"Wow... That was cool. Mana Manipulation seems nice enough for the bonus, maybe if I level it up enough it will give me better bonus? No time like the present to try."

-Timeskip Three hours later-

It seems that [Mana Manipulation] did give bonuses equivalent to it's level. This is what Trevor gained with his training.

[Mana Sphere (Active) Lv: 3 EXP: 16.80% Mana cost: 50]

The ability to throw a ball of pure mana towards your opponent. (Damage escalates with INT)

Range: 15 m

Number of spheres: 2

[Mana Bullet (Active) Lv: 5 EXP: 06.05% Mana cost: 25]

The ability to launch a small bullet of mana towards your opponent. (Damage escalates with INT)

Range: 65 m

Number of bullets: 3

[Mana Coating (Active) Lv: 2 EXP:87.65% Mana cost: 5 p/sec]

The ability to coat any part of your body or things that are in contact with it with mana giving special bonuses.

Weapons (fists included) + 20 DMG - 5 Durability p/use (Except for fists)

Armour (Clothes included) + 10 DEF - 5 Durability p/use

[Mana Manipulation (Passive) Lv: 9 EXP:2.86%]

The ability to manipulate the mana to do your will.

\- 18% cost to all [Mana] or [Energy] skills

\+ 18% damage to all [Mana] or [Energy] skills

Knowledge is power. Your INT gains +1

Knowledge is power. Your INT gains +1

Knowledge is power. Your INT gains +1

The magic bends to my will. Your MP gains +5

The magic bends to my will. Your MP gains +5

The magic bends to my will. Your MP gains +5

The magic bends to my will. Your MP gains +5

The magic bends to my will. Your MP gains +5

Think before you act. Your WIS gains +1

The weird thing is that he got a mission from his training

[NEW QUEST] Magic! Oh the Magic!

Objectives:

Defeat 15 Opponents using a magical skill (0/15)

Bonus Objective:

Level up a magical skill up to Lv 10

Completion award:1000 EXP, +1 INT, +1 WIS

Bonus Objective Award:250 EXP, + 50 MP.

Time Limit: 12:00:00

It was easy enough but it was also weird. Why hadn't he got the quest when he created the [Mana Sphere]? He only got the quest when he broke down the dungeon.

'I look into it later. Now it's time for another grinding.' Trevor thought with a sigh.

It would be another hour when he finally leveled his [ID Create] enough for him to have another option for dungeon.

[ID Create (Active) Lv: 5 EXP: 0.56% Mana Cost: 0]

The ability to create a space that doesn't interact with the world.

Available Dungeons:

Empty

Zombie

It seemed that every five or so levels he would gain a new type of dungeon. 'Sigh. It's going to take a while before I'm strong o defeat every clan in this city.'

-Timeskip, Next day, Clintz High school-

After a long day Trevor finally went to sleep. It was extremely hard to complete the quest since the zombies had between 500 and 1000 HP and the most damage he could do with a spell was 150.

It goes without saying that his magical skills were pretty high-level compared to when he started the quest.

Fortunately he could complete the bonus objective in the time limit too giving him a bonus on his mana reserves.

Now we find Trevor on his chemistry class, bored out of his mind.

' I wonder how are the stats of the students?' Trevor thought. 'Well only checking to make sure.' [Observe]

Michael McGhen Lv 3

HP:120 MP:15

Michael is the ace of the football team on Clintz High school, he is know to woo the girls just to get in their pants.

'Wow. And he is on the football team, maybe he has a high physical stats instead? But how do I see this?...Maybe leveling up my [Observe]? Possibly well let's try.

"[Observe]."

Michael McGhen Lv 3

HP:120 MP:15

Michael is the ace of the football team on Clintz High school, he is know to woo the girls just to get in their pants.

Through strenuous use the [Observe] skill has gained [1] level.

"[Observe]"

Michael McGhen Lv 3

HP: 120 MP: 15

Michael is the ace of the football team on Clintz High school, he is know to woo the girls just to get in their pants. Michael is terrified of spiders

'So apparently it gives me more information... This could be useful' Trevor thought before he came to a conclusion.

'I'm not going to learn anything that I don't already know this year so may as well grind my skills'

The rest of the day was spent in basically only grinding his [Observe] and experimenting with his [Mana Coating] which up until now he hadn't tested what effects it could give to an object. This were the results of his grinding.

[Observe (Active) Lv: 7 EXP: 68.35% Mana Cost: 5

The ability to observe a person or object.

[Mana Coating (Active) Lv: 8 EXP:03.92% Mana cost: 5 p/sec]

The ability to coat any part of your body or things that are in contact with it with mana giving special bonuses.

Weapons (fists included) + 80 DMG - 5 Durability p/use (Except for fists)

Armour (Clothes included) + 40 DEF - 5 Durability p/use

He also gained a pretty unexpected object.

[Minor Mana Infused Pencil Rarity: Uncommon DUR:10/10]

The wood in this pencil absorbed so much mana that now it has magical properties.

It seemed that some things could obtain magical properties if they were infused with magic. That opened a lot of possibilities.

Back to the topic; he finally was able to see the stats with his [Observe] and boy was he disappointed.

Michael McGhen Lv 3

HP: 120 MP: 15

Michael is the ace of the football team on Clintz High school, he is know to woo the girls just to get in their pants. Michael is terrified of spiders. Has a High STR and CHR stats.

Stats:

STR: 13

DEX: 9

CON: 12

INT: 4

WIS: 6

LUK: 9

CHR: 16

Description: Physically fit (+ 2 to STR,DEX,CON) Dumb (- 2 to INT &amp; WIS) Popular (+ 5 to CHR) Football Genius (+ 50% EXP to all Football-related skills, + 5 To STR,DEX,CON when playing Football)

I mean seriously, the guy trained every day to be the best of the players in the states, even if it wasn't professional, he actually was the best, he only lost to the All Stars Senior Football Team and the team from the Skeelz Academy and that's because Skeelz had superpowers and the All Stars where the best players in the whole world, and the guy was pathetic! If he put all his stats points of two level in STR,DEX and CON he already surpassed Michael in at least two stats even with his football genius buff and he never even played football in his whole life!

Rants aside it wasn't just Michael that was pathetic it was everyone! Except the ones that were specialists in a certain area, like Michael with his football. Hell his Chemistry teacher had the highest stats of all school and it was 20 in intelligence. 20! A Woman spent 35 years of her life studying had 20 INT! Either the game was broken or everyone in his school was pathetic.

The only reason he didn't snap and kill everyone was because it would attract the attention of a clan or two and he was pretty sure that they had higher stats than himself and even if they didn't he wasn't willing to risk it.

Right now Trevor was in the rooftop simply skipping the last classes and looking at the clouds. It was good to just leave your worries to the sides sometimes. So much that he had to think. What route should he take? He had high mental/magical stats so he was pretty sure that a mage would fit him. But he was weak physically so maybe he should put some points in those stats too... Argh! It was just so confusing that he had to take a break from his thoughts.

His relaxing session was interrupted by a ping.

[RANDOM EVENT ALERT!]

Defeat the Opponents within the time limit (no killing blows allowed)

Enemies defeated (0/5)

Time Limit: 30:00

"Hey guys look! It's the nerd. Let's teach him a lesson." Someone shouted from the other side of the rooftop.

Trevor looked at him boredly, he recognized the five of then, they were Fred, Thomas, Austin and Charles and they all had the lowest mental stats in the whole school, even worse with their dumb de-buff.

"Get lost before I beat the crap out of you all." Trevor said solemnly before a idea came to his mind.

Bringing all the hate, the intent to kill that he had in his body and willing his mana to project it in the real world. He looked at then with a grin forming in his face.

"And be assured... I will enjoy it." He said as a miasma-like substance seeped across the rooftop and with it came a crushing pressure on the bullies shoulders.

After measly four seconds they all fainted.

Trevors attention was suddenly brought to a ping.

[Through a special act a new skill has been created]

[Killing Aura (Passive/Active) Lv: 1 EXP: 0.00% Mana cost: 10 p/sec]

The ability to project your intent to kill in the real world.

Passive:

All beings with a lesser level than you will be wary of you. Beings with a low level will have the [Fear] effect (Effect increase with level of skill and difference of level)

Active:

Double Passive effect and the [Fear] effect.

WARNING! Fear effect may cause harm or force the subject to harm itself or others, using it against allies is not recommended.

[RANDOM EVENT COMPLETED!]

Rewards: 1000 EXP + Time Reward 295 Clintz

So he even gained money from quests. THAT was a interesting thing. 'I wonder if I only get money from quests or I can get by loot..' up until now he didn't get any loot from the zombies he killed and he didn't have a [Loot] option when he checked the passed out boys.

'Meh. I can put items from the real world in the inventory already so that's cool... Wait...put...items...I'm a idiot' Trevor thought before he took all the money h had in his wallet and deposited in his inventory, the moment it got in it disappeared and the window in his status screen showed Clintz: 20.00.

'How I didn't think that it is beyond me...Sigh well back to home I guess' Trevor thought as he heard the bells of the school go off, signalizing that it was time to go home.

-Trevors Home-

"Mom we have to talk." Trevor said with every inch of seriousness that he had in his body.

"Hum? Okay but why so serious? You didn't get in trouble did you?" His mom, Audrey, asked.

Why was Trevor so serious? Just look at what he learned when he used [Observe] on her.

Audrey Kindlein nee Feeson Lv 25

Audrey was a member of the Pussycat clan before she fell in love with Marco Kindlein. Because of her clans views on man she retired from her services to the clan and married him in secret. Is deathly afraid of losing her son to the clans since her husband died in the crossfire of a battle a year after her sons birth. High DEX stats.

Stats:

STR: ?

DEX: ?

CON: ?

INT: ?

WIS: ?

LUK: ?

CHR: ?

Description: Acrobat (+ 3 DEX p/Lv), Assassin (+ 300% damage to sneak attacks, - 50% of being spotted when using sneak) Natural Sniper (+ 100% damage with throwing or shooting weapons, + 20% Critical Chance with throwing or shooting weapons.)

She was a freaking powerhouse! And she was also from a clan! Why hadn't she told him?! She knew he would never tell anyone unless she allowed him or he was obligated to so why? Was she afraid that he would blame her for his fathers death? Didn't she trust him?

"I know about you being from the Pussycat clan." He said solemnly.

Audreys eyes widened. How did he know? Her clan didn't knew and even if they did they would probably capture to get answers from her or they would kill him in the spot. No other clan knew and if they did they had nothing to gain. She was out of the clan for 20 years and she wasn't even one of the strongest of the clan!

"I know what you're thinking and let me explain first and then you explain why you didn't tell me about it. *Sigh* You know yesterday, when I skipped school? Well when I woke up yesterday my life became a game. Yes a game. Everything from status to quest even monsters. One of the abilities I created was [Observe]. It gives me information of who I observe, I used it on you and it was listed on it. What I want to know is why you didn't told me, you know I would never blame you on dads death, even if you being part of the Pussycats was related to it, so why?" Trevor asked not taking his serious gaze away from his mother eye even for a second.

"I was scared." She finally said after a few minutes of silence.

"Of what?"

"Trevor I know you, possibly more then I would like to, I know you would either try to find Marcos killer or you would wage war against the clans because of his death and I was scared that I would lose you through it. I thought that if you didn't know that I was related to any clan then you would see me as a simple fragile housewife that lost her husband and you would want to help me more than to avenge your father." There. She finally said it. What she been hiding for more than fifteen years.

"You know mom I wonder if I was adopted or I got my brain from dad."

"What?"

"You know I'm not stupid, I would never wage war against a clan or all clans when I myself don't have a way to defeat then.*Sigh* You don't have to worry about anything mom, I'm not leaving you just to commit suicide against the clans."

At that point Audrey who was in tears lunged at her son and enveloped him in a hug so thight that his HP dropped by a few points.

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaah! I raised such a good baby! I'm so proud of you!" At that she tightened even more making him wonder if it was really her DEX stats that was her strong point and not her STR

"Okay mom you're hurting me!" Trevor said but it only came out as a pained gasp.

When she finally let him out of the death hug he sat down with her.

"Now mom while it's not my plan to fight the clans I will become stronger and beat this game and for that I need to fight then. And before you say anything I don't plan on that being too soon at least until my growth becomes slow enough that I need too much EXP and my ways to get it dry out so no worries." Trevor said.

Audrey wanted to but she couldn't find something to counter her son.

From what she played of RPG games in her youth she knew that the stronger the opponent the more experience you gain and eventually her son would get to a level that fighting against someone dangerous was necessary.

"Okay but promise me that you will be extremely careful and not go picking up fights with people you can't beat ok?"

"Sure. Oh mom while were on topic, do you have any books on magical topics? Since I have extremely high Intelligence and wisdom stats, which affects mostly magic, it would benefit me greatly if I had a better knowledge about the topic."Trevor explained.

Audrey stayed thinking for a few seconds before she ushered him to follow her to their basement. After they got there she took a really dusty book from one of the shelves.

"When I was in the clan we went to raid a Nightmare base, it was only a minor one where the small fries gathered to party and torture people, in there we found a magic book but we couldn't really understand it. From what we gathered it was a medium-level book and it required knowledge form the basics that we didn't know about." Audrey explained as they got back to the living room.

"Why? I mean surely you guys got a few books on the subject?"

"Let me explain in another way; You see magic is something that even the higher ups in governments and kingdoms rarely know about. The reason is because it is a incredible power so the families that have access to it keep it that way so that only those that already have knowledge on the subject will know about it. That way it reduces the number of threats that they have trouble handling."

"So let me get it straight. For you to know magic you either must have the backing of someone who already knows about it or you must be strong enough to handle the might of a lot of families and people that are probably masters of magic. If not then you either don't get the chance to learn it at all or they kill you before you do it. It's that right?" Trevor said after he spent a few seconds pondering.

"Yes that's completely right."

"Then why did you give this book?" Trevor asked as he gestured to the book lying on the coffee table.

"Because you can't be killed. Should someone try I doubt that the clans will take it quietly, you see most of the clans have spies everywhere in this city while others settle for only spying on important people and the other clans, the point is that should you get powerful enough for the ones that guard the secret of magic notice you, you will already have become someone that the will want to recruit and if they kill you the clans will retaliate for then taking a powerful asset."

"So basically if they kill me they will get consequences and if they don't I will have time enough to get strong? Well that is interesting."

After that they stayed in silence for a few minutes before Trevor took the book in his hands.

[Skill book obtained. Do you wish to learn 'Dark Edge' Skill?]

[Y/N]

Trevor tapped yes.

[You learned 'Dark Edge' skill!]

[Dark Edge (Passive/Active) Lv: 1 EXP:0.00% Mana cost: 20 p/use]

The ability to enhance your skills and abilities with the darkness element.

Passive effect:

Deals an additional: 5 Dark-based Damage

Active effect:

Deals an additional: 10 Dark-based Damage

Has a 1% chance of giving the target [Corruption]

WARNING! Corruption effect may cause harm or force the subject to harm itself or others, using it against allies is not recommended.

"Sigh. It seems that I will have to train more than I thought." Trevor said out loud.

He would be having a fucked up life from here on he just knew it.

-Chapter End-

Word Count:4287

AN:HEY GUYS! MOE here and I would like to say that I'm really pumped up about this new story of mine. This chapter was actually ready by January 12 but I forgot to finish it and I was working in HP: Shocking Flames that not counting the fact that I'm a lazy bastard so yeah it took a little bit long to send this chapter.

Anyways send reviews! Not flames though.

M.O.E out.


End file.
